El regalo de Hinata (Version Sarugafe)
by Sarugafe
Summary: En esta navidad Hinata no queria ni dinero, ni juguetes, ni joyas, queria a... Naruto


Hohohohola chicos y chicas soy Sarugafe tambien conocido como Agumon, y hoy les traigo un especial navideño que mucha gente me pidio en los mensajes que hiciera algo, asi que, aqui estamos

Este one-shot navideño se nombra: El regalo de Hinata (No es el mismo que otro fic que se llama igual, lo digo porque despues me llegan mensajes de: "¡Oh Sarugafe eres un copion!" o tales cosas y molesta mucho)

/

Navidad. Dia de felicidad, todos con sus regalos y una taza de cafe con galletas. Pero no se centra ahi la historia, en la mansion Hyuuga, Hinata a la edad de 16, nada desea mas que ser pareja de Naruto Uzumaki, el cabeza hueca de la academia ninja todavia la tiene enamorada, pero el estaria solo en esta fecha tan especial, algo que ella no toleraria, no veria a su gran amor triste en su casa y sin compania. Aqui es donde comienza todo...

-Hinata-Sama, deberia alejarse de la ventana, con la nieve y el frio podria resfriarse-

-Lo tendre en cuenta Neji-

Ella lo mira desinteresadamente y vuelve a la ventana a ver como caen los copos, el entiende que algo la aflije

-¿Le pasa algo Hinata?-

-No, es solo que... Naruto-kun...-

-¿Otra vez ese chico?, ¿Que sucede con el?-

-Es que... Estara solo en navidad, nadie tendria que estar solo en navidad-

-Lo entiendo, pero su padre no la dejara salir, y menos con el, aun sigue pensando que es...-

-Lo se, eso es lo que me enfada, de momento puedes dejarme sola, avisame cuando este la cena-

-Como ordene-

/

En la casa de Naruto...

Un hombre con gabardina negra, remera blanca, pantalones de jean y zapatos negros, siendo rubio y al final, en las mechas de cabello un tinte anaranjado, estaba el mismo Naruto, los años y la guerra contra Akatsuki lo cambio un poco...

El sentado, o... mas bien durmiendo sobre la mesa, con una botella de whiskey en la mano, se despierta repentinamente tras un pequeña reaccion en saber que fecha es hoy

-¡Mierda, hoy es navidad!-

La alteracion de Naruto estaba en sus pensamientos y un recuerdo se infiltro entre ellos...

-Hinata... ¿Que voy a hacer? La zorra de Sakura luego de jugar con mis sentimientos la deje de lado. Y como su vengador emo retrasado no esta con ella, me quiere hacer su pareja, ni de coña piense que le voy a aceptar. Pero Hinata... Ese si que es un tema complicado. Despues de su confesion no se que voy a hacer, pero no fue solo eso...-

Mas recuerdos le vienen a la mente, cuando de niños, ella lo ayudo en el examen chunin, cuando lo curo aquella vez, cuando juro no rendirse al pelear contra Neji, y cuando arriesgo su vida para salvarlo... Una lagrima recorre su mejilla ante las imagenes mentales...

-Hinata... Gracias...-

Se levanta de su silla y sale corriendo a comprarle un regalo a Hinata, solo que alguien le esperaba en la puerta...

-¡Asi que aqui te escondias de la aldea jovencito!-

"Oba-chan..."

-¡Tengo una mision especial para ti esta noche!-

Naruto cruza a su lado y le pasa como si nada, esto por supuesto, cabrea a Tsunade

-¿¡A donde crees que vas mocoso!?-

-Lo siento Oba-chan, pero no tengo tiempo, tengo que darle un regalo a alguien-

-Que coincidencia, justo de eso se trataba la mision...-

-Haber abuela, no jueges conmigo ¿Que quieres que haga?-

-1°: Hoy te asigno la mision de ser el San Nicolas* de esta aldea. 2°: ¡Como me llames abuela devuelta te estampo contra la montaña de los Hokages!-

*:(Asi le decimos en mi pais a Santa Claus)

"Aunque tenga yo el poder de destruir tres aldeas al mismo tiempo, siempre me dara miedo esta mujer..."

-Bueno como decia, hoy tienes que repartir todos estos regalos por la aldea, y si logras un buen tiempo, para el ultimo que tengas que entregar te vas a llevar una sorpresa-

-Vale, ¿Algo mas?-

-Si, feliz navidad picaron...-

Tsunade le entrega algo a Naruto, un paquetito gris que parecia contener algo circular dentro y decia "Durex" ... Era un...

-¡Abuela!-

-Jajaja, es broma, toma este si que es de verdad-

Ella le da un pergamino de invocacion, se le acerca al oido y le susurra:

_-Usalo cuando te sientas... "Solo"-_

El se sonroja a mas no poder, causando risa en Tsunade, pero esta vez se retira, ¿Enserio este era el regalo? Malditas viejas pervertidas...

Guardando el pergamino en casa, espero que fueran las 21:00 para actuar, mientras todos celebraban navidad en las calles el entraba a las casas, dejaba los regalos y es como si nadie hubiera estado alli, asi paso por todas las casas de al aldea, solo faltaba una, la "sorpresa". La casa de los Hyuuga...

El trago saliva, la seguridad era altisima, sin contar que, todos los que cuidan aqui son de la Elite, si sobrevivia a esto, al llegar a casa juraria usar ese pergamino...

El problema era entrar ¿Si ellos detectan el chakra con los ojos, Y estos atraviesan madera, piedra y metal. Como llegar al arbol navideño? ¡Y con la familia entera practicamente al lado del arbol!, Esto era suicida, le pediria un pago extra a Tsuande para pagar el tratamiento en el hospital... si lograba salir vivo...

Luego de un rato meditando lograr enfocar la solucion, si ellos detectan chakra, el no tendria chakra. La cosa no tenia ningun sentido ¿Ser ninja nivel Sanin Legendario y con un bijuu dentro y no tener chakra? Eso era imposible, pero no eliminarlo, sino bloquear momentaneamente sus canales y pasar sin ser visto. Por supuesto, esto doleria a horrores...

Colocando su mano en el vientre y con una serie de sellos, logra bloquearlos momentaneamente. Apenas termino, cayo al suelo y se empezo a retorcer de dolor, pasado. Entro por un ducto de ventilacion, llegando a la sala principal, depositó los regalos tranquilamente, si se apuraba cometeria un fallo y lo matarian apenas lo vieran. Mientras terminaba de acomodar, sintio un toquecito en su hombro, al darse vuelta lentamente, rezandole a Kami que no hubiera sido nada, ve a Hanabi, la hermana menor de Hinata, en pijamas y con un osito de felpa

-Hola Naruto-San-

-Dios, que susto me diste Hanabi-Chan-

-Mi hermana esta triste por no poder estar a tu lado, ¿Puedes pasar a hablar con ella?-

-Primero hare esta mision, y juro como que tan pronto termine, vendre a visitarlas a las dos-

-Gracias Naruto-San-

El al estar agachado, Hanabi era un poco mas alta que el, ella le da un beso en la frente, asi queda durante unos segundos, hasta que el la abraza rapidamente, soltando una lagrima, le dio un beso maternal, de puro cariño...

-Gracias... Hanabi...-

Se separa de su lado y cada quien va por su camino, una vez abandonado la mansion llega al despacho de Tsunade con un Hiraishin, entrando dandole una patada a la puerta

-¡Maldita vieja loca! ¡Casi tengo un infarto cuando descubro que la ultima casa es la de los Hyuuga! ¡Si me hubieran descubierto habria muerto!-

Al pasar el tiempo Tsunade no respondia a sus quejas, a este tiempo deberia de estar enterrado 800 m bajo tierra, algo le sucedia a Tsunade. Y efectivamente, ella estaba llorando detras de la silla, fue a ver que le sucedia...

-¿Que paso Oba-chan?-

El vio la foto de Jirayja en su mano, el temia que volviera a esa antigua depresion vinculado a su antiguo maestro, le tomo del rostro, vio como sus lagrimas mojaban su rostros, con un pañuelo las limpio y la ayudo a pararse

-Abuela, no estes triste por Ero-Senin, logramos su meta, trajimos paz a las aldeas, y el esta en un lugar mejor-

-Lo se Naruto, es solo que... Quisiera que aun estuviera vivo...-

-Yo tambien abuela, pero recuerda que tu no puedes flaquear con esto, eres un Hokage, la persona mas fuerte de la aldea y no debes ser debil. Eres una Senju, por los cojones, de los ultimos que quedan, no dejemos que este Senju tambien muera-

Ella lo abraza, el corresponde al acto, la suelta y le da el informe de la mision

-Bien echo Naruto, ahora aqui esta tu premio-

Le entrega un caja de regalo, el lo abre para encontrarse con una caja llena de cupones de ramen gratis, sin fecha de caducidad y valido para todas las aldeas y puestos

-¿¡Pero como conseguistes esto!?-

-Tu disfruta de tu premio, luego te cuento...-

-Feliz navidad abuela-

Se despide y va a casa a dejar los cupones, hoy si que fue una noche larga, primero se emborracha, luego Tsunade con su mision, y luego cuando fue a la mansion... ¡Hanabi!, ¡Joder ella se habia quedado esperandolo!

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la tienda, un regalo de navidad para Hinata era lo indicado y de paso otro para Hanabi, desesperado intento encontrar algo que le pudiera llegar a gustar, pero solo encontro algo para Hanabi, seria de mala espina presentarse con un regalo para una sola de ellas

"Piensa, piensa, piensa, necesito algo para Hinata urgentemente"

Luego de tanto buscar, se rindio, ya se habian llevado todo lo interesante. Se recosto en una pared, quiza en otra tienda podria haber algo. Mete la mano en el bolsillo en esperanza de encontrar algo que pueda solucionar su problema, nada de nada, a exepcion de una pequeña carta blanca. ¿Como habia llegado hasta ahi?, Esa era una pregunta sin respuesta, decide abrir la carta para leer su contenido, era de Hinata, y de esta navidad, ¿Se habia caido del pino navideño en su bolsillo mientras acomodaba?, no importaba como fue, sino que decia la carta:

"Querido Santa:

Queria pedirte algo muy especial, no dinero, ni jugetes, ni joyas, quiero estar, aunque sea por una noche, al lado de Naruto Uzumaki, se que sonara raro, per eso es lo que quiero esta navidad, si lo cumples, me harias muy feliz...

Hinata Hyuuga"

Dejo la carta de lado. Realmente, ella lo amaba. Y hoy, se haria realidad su deseo, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a toda la elite de los hyuugas, podria ser tan fuerte como dijo antes pero, le superaban mucho en numero, pero de una manera u otra, cumpliria el sueño de aquella chica

Se levanto de alli, guardando la carta en un bolsillo interno de la gabardina, y se dirigio a la mansion Hyuuga.

/

Entrada del patio delantero...

Un guardia fija la mirada en una sombra que avanza hacia el, cumpliendo su rol, comienza el dialogo

-¿Quien anda ahi? Presentese o me vere oblligado a atacar-

-Vengo a hablar con la señorita Hanabi y Hinata Hyuuga-

-No me ha dicho quien es, identifiquese o me vere obligado a atacar-

Sale de las sombras con su tipica sonrisa zorruna

-¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki!, ¡Ahora dejeme pasar!-

-Lo siento, por ordenes de Hyuuga-Sama no se le esta permitido pasar-

-Entonces tendre que abrirme camino-

Toda la familia propietaria de la mansion, a exepcion de las dos chicas anteriormente nombradas, miraba por el salon lo que sucedia alli afuera

-Oye Hiashi, ¿Crees que el mocoso llegue hasta aqui?-

-No hay posibilidad, por mas que alla derrotado a Akatsuki el solo, nuestros elites son brutales en cuerpo a cuepo, no podra dar un paso sin que caiga en coma o muerto-

Al avanzar, el guardia se prepara para dar una patada a la cabeza, los que estaban adentro sonreian al ver el futuro cadaver del chico en el suelo. La bloquea, le da un puñetazo a la rodilla y pierna rota, un golpe al pecho y uno al cuello, cae inconsiente en 6,43 segs, los observantes se quedan pasmados, nadie, nunca, habia derrotado con tanta facilidad y rapido en toda la historia ninja a un elite Hyuuga, ahora si que tenian de que preocuparse...

En la puerta principal de entrada se escuchaban toquidos, el queria entrar pacificamente, no tenia motivos del porque lastimar a nadie

-¿Que es lo que quieres chico demonio?-

-Vengo a ver a sus hijas-

-¿¡Que tienen ellas que ver contigo!?-

-Es navidad, y por lo tonto que soy, me olvide de darle un regalo a Hanabi y a Hinata-

El se resigna y lo deja pasar a mal pesar, sube las escaleras y llega hasta el cuarto de Hanabi, y da tres toquidos pidiendo permiso

-Pase, esta abierto-

-¿Desde cuando tratas a un amigo con tanto respeto?-

Apartando la vista de la ventana, lo ve a Naruto, su expresion cambia a alegre y va corriendo hacia el

-¡Naruto-Kun!-

Ella lo abraza y el tambien hace lo mismo

-¿Que haces aqui?-

-Cumplo una promesa-

De su gabardina saca una cajita de regalo para ella, obiamente lo abre con curiosidad para saber que es, al sacarla se encuentra con una kunai de 3 puntas, justo como las de su padre

-Wow, es igual que la del Yodaime, gracias Naruto-Kun-

Lo abraza, asi se quedan un rato corto, se despide acariciandole la cabeza, y se dirige hacia la habitacion de Hinata, pero el señor Hyuuga lo esperaba afuera

-¿Y como te fue? De seguro te habra rechazado porque eres un perdedor-

-Yo no diria eso, mas bien, creo que le gusto que nos encontraramos, igual que a mi-

-¿Y que le regalastes?, De seguro alguna baratija que encontrastes en la calle-

-¿Acaso a usted una kunai de tres puntas le parece una baratija?-

-¿¡De tres puntas!?, Ni yo consigo algo asi en ningun lado, me diras donde las conseguistes inmediatamente-

-Por supuesto... Las hice yo mismo-

El Hyuuga quedo bastante cabreado, le esta ganando terreno sobre sus hijas y superando su nivel en armamento, pero aun quedaba Hinata, ella lo rechazaria olimpicamente, o almenos eso creia, pobre inocente...

-Bueno, ya le caes bien a una, veamos como te va con Hinata-

Naruto se dirige a la habitacion de la persona que lo ama, pero aqui es mas que un regalo, es un deseo de aquella princesa suya...

-Señor, haga lo que haga, no entre aqui, tendre que librar la batalla mas dura de mi vida-

-¿Conquistar a mi hija?-

-No señor, hacer realidad el deseo de Hinata-

El entra en la habitacion, cerrando las puertas por detras, ella aun estaba despierta, aparentemente no era conciente de que habia entrado ya que seguia mirando hacia la ventana, la nieve en esta aldea era tan relajante mientras se veia, el se pone detras suyo para tambien ver el paisaje

-¿Es bonito verdad?, Cuando cae la nieve en esta aldea es hermoso el espectaculo que presenta-

Ella se pone nerviosa de los pelos, ¿Acaso Naruto estaba atras suyo o le parecio escuchar algo?, Se arma de valor y da la vuelta, efectivamente Naruto estaba ahi mismo enfrente suyo

-Naruto...Kun...-

-Hola Hinata, vine por un motivo en especial-

El se sienta en la cama, y el le invita a quedarse al lado suyo, ella temerosamente va hacia el lado suyo

-Veras Hinata, no puedo creer nisiquiera yo como paso todo lo de hoy. Y todo tiene que ver contigo

1°: Me emborracho hasta quedarme inconsiente, al despertar me doy cuenta que es navidad y quise darte un regalo, me acorde de todo lo que hicistes por mi

2°: Tsunade me encarga una mision de repartir regalos por toda la aldea, al llegar aqui, tu carta de navidad cae en mi bolsillo

3°: Yo ahora estoy aqui para cumplir tu deseo...-

Se para y se saca la gabardina frente a ella, por su lado a punto de desmayarse, este era uno de esos pocos encuentros cercanos con Naruto, pero este estaba demasiado cerca

-Naruto... ¿Que haces?-

-Ya te lo dije, voy a cumplir tu deseo de navidad...-

La toma del rostro y se le acerca muy despacio, ella no sabe como reaccionar, pero su cuerpo actua solo ahora, ella lo rodea del cuello, acercandolo. Hinata finaliza esto besandolo, no era algo que Naruto se hubiera esperado a la ligera de su parte, pero no se lo tomo a mal. Luego de un tiempo se separan, ambos quedan atonitos a lo que acaba de pasar, para mala suerte, alguien los estaba espiando

-¿¡Que estas haciendo con mi hija!?-

-¡Oto-San! Tranquilo, el es mi...-

-¡No me importa quien sea!, ¡Por haber echo eso...-Saca por detras suyo una katana-Voy a destriparte!-

Corre hacia el con intenciones de empalarle el corazon. El no se mueve en lo absoluto, solo cuando la espada estuvo a punto de perforarlo, gira 90° y agarra el mango de la espada, lo mira sorprendido, ni pudo ver cuando se movio. Apuñalo al aire, Naruto le pego una patada en el pecho, haciendolo volar a la sala principal

-Hinata, lamento tener que causar estos problemas, ahora lo mejor es que me valla-

-¡No!, ¡Quiero que te quedes aqui esta noche!, No pasaras lo que queda de navidad solo-

-Pero tu padre me matara si me quedo aqui, y probablemente cause deztrozos, si nos vemos mañana no habra mucho lio-

-¡He dicho que no!, Te quedaras en esta casa por toda la noche o no te dare tu regalo-

-¿Me vas a dar un regalo?- "Espero que no sea como el de Tsunade..."

-¡Por supuesto que si!, despues de todo, es navidad. Ahora ven, voy presentarte a mi familia-

-¿No sera que ya me conocen lo suficiente?-

-No, ellos piensan que estas loco y que eres el Kyuubi, voy a demostrarles que no eres nada parecido-

Ella toma su mano y ambos bajan hacia el salon, durante el tiempo luego de el beso, Naruto tomo en cuenta la actitud de Hinata, ella se habia vuelto mucho mas segura y decidida, quiza ella solo necesitaba un empujoncito para empezar a ser feliz. Una vez abajo, todos los presentes, vieron la pareja tomada de las manos, obiamente miraron mal a Naruto, pero Hinata le hizo apoyo

-El es Naruto Uzumaki, mi primer novio, y lo amare de hoy hasta el final de los tiempos y nada me detendra-

"Ahora si que estoy mas que muerto..."

Ella lo sienta en un sofa chico a su lado, estaba mas que nervioso, el abuelo de Hinata, que era el unico comprensivo de que el muchacho era tal y como decia Hinata decidio romper el hielo del lugar

-Y bien... ¿Entonces tu eres el ultimo Namikaze no es cierto?-

-Si señor-

-Bien, agradezco a tu padre el Yodaime, el me salvo en la guerra ninja, es un placer conocer a su hijo-

-Gracias señor, es un placer conocerlo igualmente-

-Y dejame preguntarte otra cosa, ¿De donde sacastes esa kunai de 3 puntas que le regalastes a Hanabi?-

-Ese tipo de kunai las fabrico yo, tengo que ganarme algo de dinero para vivir de una manera u otra-

-Ya veo... Una sola cosa mas, ¿Puedes controlar bien a tu bijuu?-

La pregunta fue un tanto incomoda para el, si decia que si pasaria algo no tan bueno, si decia que no, pasaria algo peor, pero habia que ser sinceros

-Yo no controlo a Kurama, ella no necesita que yo la controle, es mi amiga por sobretodo eso-

Hiashi salta con una pregunta inesperada

-¿Como que ella? ¿El Kyuuby es mujer?-

-No es Kyuuby, su nombre es Kurama, pero si, es mujer, si cuento como lo descubri, quiza Hinata no me haga llegar al 25-

-Naruto-Kun, cuentame, ¿Como lo descubriste?-

Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, pero despedia un aura aterrador, y apretaba su mano a tal punto de quebrarle los dedos, es una silenciosa agonia, el se dispuso a contar el descubrimiento

-Bueno veran, cuando yo me fui a entrenar con Jirayja antes de la guerra...

#FlashBack#

Naruto y Jirayja estaban en el monte de los sapos entrenando, a lo que el pervertido le llega una idea

-Bien Naruto, te propongo un desafio-

-¿Cual es Ero-Senin?, ¡Sea cual sea le ganare!-

-Bueno, la cosa es asi, para tener una mejor relacion con tu bijuu, deberias de intentar hablar con el, intentar algo para convencerlo y ganar su confianza, deberas tratarlo como tu igual, ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?-

-¡Por supuesto!, ¿Y que me das si gano el desafio?-

-Ahs, te llevare a cenar ramen-

-¡Acepto! ¡Llevame con Kyuuby!-

Jirayja carga su mano con chakra, noqueandolo con un golpe de palma en la frente, quiza eso sirva para llevarlo con el bijuu

Una vez dentro de su subconciente, el se dirige a hablar con Kyuuby, el se encontraba en una posicion extraña, echado de costado y resoplando con pesades, algo raro le sucedia

-Eh, Kyuuby, hola... ¿Te pasa algo?-

-Calla enano, me siento raro eso es todo-

-Como digas-

-¿Y a ti que te trae a mi jaula?, Nunca vienes a visitarme, ¿Porque hacerlo ahora?-

-Bueno, como tu estaras hasta la muerte conmigo, pense en relacionarme un poco contigo, para no llevarnos mal por toda la vida-

-Ja, ¿Yo ser amigo de un humano?, Esta chiflado, ninguno de mis anteriores contenedores pudo tener alguna amistad conmigo-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. ¿Seguro que no tienes nada?, te veo agitado-

Kurama se levantan y oculta su rostro, Naruto penso que solo se daria la vuelta para ignorarlo y ponerse a dormir, pero sin embargo siguio mirandolos

-Naruto, entra a la jaula-

-¿Eh?-

-Haz lo que te estoy diciendo-

-¿Como se que no me vas a hacer nada?-

-Por favor... Entra en la jaula-

El accedio si darle mucha importancia, quiza no seria nada malo

-Ahora cierra los ojos...-

El obedece, Jirayja dijo que tenia que tener un lazo, quizas si hacia esto futuramente se llevarian mejor... Criaturita inocente...

Ella aprobechando que el no veia, cambia a su forma humana, todos esperaban a un guerrero musculoso e invencible, pero en realidad cambio a la forma de una mujer con buena figura (Para el que juege el League of Legends, es igual que Ahri). Se pone en posicion de salto y se abalanza sobre Naruto, el abre los ojos para ver la razon por la cual callo al suelo, y ahi se ven

-...¿Kurama?-

Ella estaba totalment sonrojada, seguia dando los mismos resoplidos, estaba encima suyo, pero frotando su intimidad con la entrepierna de Naruto, el no podia creer que Kurama fuera mujer. Pero mas que nada, ¿Que hacia ella haciendo eso con el?

-Lo lamento, pero llego mi epoca de celo, y no puedo aguantar estando sin compania sexual y como tu eres el unico por aqui, pues...-

-Kurama esto esta mal-

-¡No!, No esta mal, ¡Estoy caliente joder!, y tu no me vas a detener de hacer esto-

Ella empieza a sacar su kimono, mostrando un poco de su pecho, el no sabe como negar sus acciones, ella tiene el control de su jaula y no pudo hacer nada mas que cumplir las ordenes de Kurama por todo ese tiempo...

#FinFlashBack#

-Y en resumen, paso eso...-

Los Hyuuga no lo podian creer, ¿Este chico, se habia acostado con el bijuu mas poderoso de todos y descubrio su genero?, esto era algo imposible de un contenedor, pero Hinata...

-¿¡Que!?, ¿Entonces ya no eres virgen?-

-No digas tonterias amor, como es algo mental, solo paso en mi mente, lo sigo siendo, y no es ni mi culpa ni la suya, todos los seres vivos tienen etapas de celo-

Hinata suspiro, aliviada de saber que ella aun podria ser la primera chica

-Bueno señor Uzumaki, usted es vedaderamente asombroso, no tengo nada mas que decir, te bendigo a ti y a mi nieta-

El hombre se para y le estracha la mano, ya eran las doce de la noche, hora de abrir los regalos. Hanabi se conformo con la kunai que le regalo Naruto, Hinata le entrego el suyo a el y, por su parte, ella ya tuvo el mejor regalo de la vida, pero la carta del regalo de Naruto decia algo:

_"Usalo cuando te sientas... "Solo"_

"¿Acaso todas las chicas planean darme este tipo de regalos?"

Al abrirlo saco otro pergamino igual al de Tsunade, el sonrio, ¿Que saldria del rollo cuando lo activara? ¿Y que pasaria si habria el de Tsunade y Hinata al mismo tiempo?

No importaba ahora, luego se fijaria. Ya pasado el tiempo, era hora de ir a casa

-Joder, hoy si que fue un dia largo, lo mejor ahora sera ir a la cama... No sin antes un buen trago de whiskey-

Ya en la entrada, oye una voz atras suyo, obiamente habia pasado demasiado tiempo sin que esa zorra lo volviera a acosar... Puta Sakura...

-Hola Naruto-Kun, estoy muy solita esta navidad, ¿No quieres pasar a mi casa?-

"¡Hasta aqui!, No soporto mas a esta puta acosadora"

-Mira Sakura, desde que el emo retrasado se fue me usastes de esclavo para traerlo. En la guerra jugastes con mis sentimientos y cuando tuvistes la falsa oportunidad de abandonarme e irte con Sasuke la aprovechastes. Y ahora me acosas y me queres usar de juguete sexual para sustituirme por el. Asi que, que te den por culo Sakura, yo ahora amo a una chica con verdaderos sentimientos-

-¿Y quien es esa zorra tuya?-

-Hinata no es una zorra, tu si-

-¿¡Tu novia es Hinata!?, ¿¡Que tiene ella que no tenga yo!?-

-No traiciona a la gente, es buena persona, es mucho mas inteligente y fuerte que tu, y es mejor que estar con una llanura plana. Ahora si me disculpas...-

Naruto entra en su casa, cerrandole la puerta en la cara de Sakura que habia quedado sin palabras ante lo que le dijo.

-Ah, al fin en casa, ¡Con mi querido whiskey escoces!-

Se sienta en una silla y empieza a beber, recuerda el pergamino de Tsunade y Hinata, primero queria abrir el de la abuela, de seguro era ramen o dinero, que tan poco le vendria nada mal, hace los sellos para desbloquearlo, una gran nube de humo blanco llena su habitacion

-¡Joder con el humo de los cojones!-

Al dispersarse se ve a una silueta, aparentemente femenina, a lo cual decide investigar

-¿Quien eres?-

Saca su kunai y se pone en posicion de batalla, aun para ser el regalo de la abuela, podria ser un entrenamiento ninja que estaba dizfrazado inocentemente

-Kukuku Naruto-Kun, ¿No me recuerdas?-

-Esa voz...-

Salta encima suyo riendo, y luego cuando le ve el rostro se queda blanco

-An... ¿Anko?...-

-¡Exactamente!, ¡Aqui la fantastica y maravillosa Anko-Sensei!-

-¿Porque salistes del rollo que me envio Tsunade?-

-Pues veras...-

"Oh, no jodas que..."

#FlashBackNaruto#

_"Es para cuando te sientas... "Solo"_

#FinFlashBack#

-¿No te habra enviado ella a hacer esto no?-

-Nuestro salvador necesita un regalo de navidad, despues de salvar Konoha estaras muy agotado, deja que Anko-Sensei se encarge...-

-¡No Anko!, ¡Tengo novia joder!-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?, ¿Quieres que la llame y hagamos un trio?. Por favor, no me puedo ir de aqui sin hacer esto, me sentiria mal-

-Quiza en otra epoca podamos pero de momento no-

-Vale, te esperare hasta que te quedes solo, en ese entonces tu seras mio-

-Como digas, pero como es navidad, te regalo mi botella de whiskey-

Luego de que Anko se fuera, tocaba abrir el de Hinata, de seguro seria algo igual al de Tsunade

-Vale, este rollo y a dormir, no quiero ninguna sorpresa desagradable-

Lo desbloquea con los sellos, la nube de humo vuelve a tapar todo, una figura femenina vuelve a hacerse presente

-Naruto-Kun...-

-¿Hinata?-

Ella pone una mano en su hombro, la otra rodeando su cuello, se le arrima y de el humo sale su novia, tal y como sospechaba

-Este es tu verdadero regalo de navidad...-

Lo tira a la cama y empieza a sacarse la chaqueta

-¿Hinata?, ¿Que estas haciendo?-

-Tu no te resistas...-

Los gritos se escuchaban por toda Konoha, Anko se ilusionaba con lo que pasaba

-Algun dia, yo sere la que gima asi...-

/

Y bueno chicos y chicas esto es el one-shot navideño, uf, lo termine a las 11:42 de la noche el 24, ¡Antes de navidad asi que no me reclameis nada!

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
